


Leonard Cohen except HES not the title he’s the content

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Original Work
Genre: CURSED FIC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Leonard Cohen except HES not the title he’s the content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joebiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebiden/gifts).



AN: this is kalvin aooeitnak eotkb by ME Leonard Cohan’s antheif and he took my ideas!!

Your saintly kisses reeked of iodine  
You are The Naked Angel In My Heart  
She said, “I’ll make a place between my legs, I’ll show you solitude”  
As he goes whistlin' past his daddy, past his daddy's grave?  
it is weariness, I go for weariness of thee.  
Gold, ivory, flesh, God, blood, moon --  
Lying under the holy trees while their swords burnt out  
And you know that she will trust you  
“All men will be sailors then until the sea shall free them”  
For he’s touched your perfect body with his mind  
All these hunters who are shrieking now oh do they speak for us?  
You are locked into suffering and your pleasures are the seal  
The god of love preparing to depart  
Do not choose a coward’s explanation  
To the tower where the blessed hours chime  
The gates of love they budged an inch  
My mouth on the dew of your thighs


End file.
